Armadylan
Dylan, also known as Armadylan, is the quaternary protagonist in the second season of the Disney Junior show PJ Masks. He first appeared in the season 2 episode "Meet Armadylan". He is an armadillo-like boy who wanted to be a superhero like the PJ Masks by joining their team, but before he could join them, he must learn how to use his powers right. Background Armadylan wraps into a ball and thunders about the city trying to do all the cool hero stuff but doesn't really see what it means to be a hero and ends up trying to outdo the PJ's and wreck their plans. Personality Armadylan is very reckless and clumsy due to his not having his powers for very long as he always causes destruction and gets the PJ Masks and himself into accidents when he was helping them. He wanted to show some cool hero stuff for the PJ Masks, but his powers would cause destruction. He is also careless because he wasn't being careful of using his strong powers, which causes destruction. He can be friendly, but also, cocky, arrogant and ill-tempered. He is shown to be also disbelieving, when the PJ Masks try to convince him of the crime they didn't commit. Physical appearance As Dylan, he has fair skin, black hair, light brown eyes, and is taller and older than the PJ Masks. His daytime look consists of a brown shirt, striped tan vest, dark brown jeans, and brown sneakers. As Armadylan, his outfit consists of a tan-and-brown armadillo armor with a helmet and a tail-cape with a tan-and-brown armadillo symbol on the chest. Powers and abilities Armadylan has armadillo based powers such as the ability to roll into a ball and dig tunnels. He is also super strong, stronger than Gekko, and he can even cause earthquakes. Unfortunately, due to his lack of control, he is like a juggernaut and often destroys things unintentionally. Trivia *Armadylan's favorite animal is an armadillo. *Armadylan is the fourth PJ Mask hero to appear in the show. *He also joined the PJ Masks in his debut episode. The previous was PJ Robot. *Armadylan makes his first appearance in the twelfth on the books Les Pyjamasques to be an ally of the PJ Masks. *In "Armadylan Menace", it is revealed that he's a fan of Flossy Flash, like Owlette. *He does not appear in every episode, even though he's now a new PJ Mask member. *His color scheme is orange. *Armadylan is the only member to wear a helmet and armor, instead of a jumpsuit and mask. *He's similar to the PJ Masks for the following: **He has a cape like Owlette. **He has a super-strength like Gekko. **When rolling into a ball, he can move faster like Catboy. *His voice actor Max Calinescu is also the voice of Chase from PAW Patrol. Gallery Armadylan concept art.jpg|Armadylan's concept art Catboy and Armadylan handshake.jpg Romeo irritates Armadylan.png Yeah, I'd really thought that Romeo wanted to work with me.png Armadylan and Owlette reading the flossy flash comics.png Catboy, Owlette and Gekko falls on Armadylan.png Armadylan stats.jpg Category:Superheroes Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:PJ Masks characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Males Category:Disney Junior characters Category:Heroes Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters